


Young Hearts (Run)

by skazka



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Romeo+Juliet (1996)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Drabble, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tybalt and Mercutio collide, for once more or less harmlessly, while Romeo's busy losing it in the men's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Hearts (Run)

The chemical taste passes between their mouths like an electric shock -- and the music is a kaleidoscope strobe of goodwill. Mercutio is mouthing along to the words in a red track down Tybalt's throat, to where he's sweating in another designer bulletproof vest.

The devil's horns come dislodged, in the heat of their three-minute truce turned chemical romance -- it isn't entirely kind, but isn't cruel. Tybalt's groping hands threaten to unseat hidden zippers in an almighty tug when they part, a car crash in reverse. Too much grabbing, no finesse. Mercutio gives him the slip in a disco-shimmer of sequins.

**Author's Note:**

> (Doing a drabble meme may have been hazardous to my health.)


End file.
